Rude Awakening
by Fireheartx123
Summary: Left without a trace, Zangetsu and Hyoinmaru are no longer Ichigo and Toshiro's Zanpakuto and have vanished from existence. In result they're given an alternative: two legendary Zanpakuto's. With both of their duties as Shinigami on the line will Toshiro and Ichigo be able to regain their status by using an unfamiliar yet powerful sword? Ichigo/OC(Zanpakuto), Toshiro/OC(Zanpakuto)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I should let you all know that my name's CJ and this is my first fanfiction so i'm pretty excited about this and I really hope all of you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. But before I go into the story I have some quick notes I'd like to share with you all just in case you have some questions at the end of this first chapter. First off its safe to say that this story is a little bit of AU considering a Zanpakuto can't break or live without its master...at least i'm 90% sure that it can't so correct me if I'm wrong. But in the next chapter all your questions will be answered (i.e how the Zanpakuto's became legendary, how the Zanpakuto's no longer have a master, etc.) Second I just want to let all of you Hyoinmaru and Zangetsu fans know that I'm sorry if you weren't looking forward to something like this but please just give this story a try, who knows you might actually like it? Please enjoy this story and don't forget to follow, review, and fave! But especially review, I'd love to hear what you guys think about it so far and if there's anything I need to change don't hesitate to pm me. Oh but before I forget this story does not follow the episodes of bleach but its takes place right after the Bounts were killed in the Soul Society(So Ichigo is still in the Seretei). **

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for this story, my OC's, and the plots I've created. Everything else belongs to Tite Kubo. **_

* * *

_Chapter 1: A New Beginning _

"Who would've known that the writings of Kisuke Urahara was indeed correct after all these years?" The Captain of the Twelfth Division asked himself aloud. He was currently pacing back and forth in the Head Captain's office trying to come up with a solution to this untimely event. While the old man continued to stroke his long white beard he tried to conjure up and answer to this very serious question. "Please, read me a section of Former Captain Urahara's journal entry." Captain Yamamoto asked peacefully. "Yes, Head Captain." Kurtosuchi answered as he began to read a section of Kisuke's journal entry on the recent understandings of a Zanpakuto.

_CAPTAIN URAHARA's JOURNAL: _

_I've began to notice a change in the form of my Zanpakuto for over two years now. There's a change in her attacks when I decide to call upon Bankai mode with Benehime. I'm going to call this the push-pull factor. When a Zanpakuto's master hasn't fully achieved the level of Bankai and they decide to call upon the full strength of their Zanpakuto it begins to lessen their ability to use it as frequently as they hoped for. In result, parts of their Zanpakuto are fading away from existence. It seems as if I wasn't the only one experiencing this because I did a test on Captain Kurosaki's Zanpakuto and he had also been feeling the effects of this...so now I begin to wonder. Is it possible for a Zanpakuto to be so weakened that it would disappear from existence? According to the Head Captain the only way for a Zanpakuto to perish is if their master does. But then..what about those two other Zanpakuto that were sealed away? He refereed to them as the legendary - _

"Thank you, that is all I require from you Captain Kurtosuchi." Yamamoto spoke in a rather hesitated state. "Oh yes Captain, but reading this -" The Twelfth division Captain began before he was interrupted once more. "Please hand me Kisuke Urahara's journal so I may read it on my own time." The Head Captain spoke with ease as he put his hand out and was rewarded with the Journal. "Well then, I guess I'll go and report this to Nemu." Kurtosuchi began until the old man shook his head wisely. "That will not be necessary, your business is needed else where. I need you to contact the Substitute Ichigo Kurosaki and Captain Hitsugaya immediately, I would like to ask them a few questions about their rather unfortunate event." Yamamoto replied as he slowly stood and put the small notebook in his drawer and locked it. The Captain of the 12th Division nodded and left muttering some words about the 12th Division being under appreciated.

* * *

(Toshiro's POV.)

Standing in the Head Captain's office was like standing in between the gates of heaven and hell. You were either there for something really good or for something really bad.. but in this case I'm unfortunately going to hell. At that very moment for the first time of my life I wanted to be the one rescued. Rescued from this sick and twisted nightmare I was being faced with. How in the hell could someone have their Zanpakuto not destroyed but completely annihilated with just one sheer blow? I mean...that's what happened - right? The only thing I can remember was fighting against one of the Bounts that had managed to sneak pass the Soul Reaper's of the 10th division barracks and was now fighting me in a head to head battle. I was sure that I had been the one to come out victorious from that vigorous battle, me and Hyoinmaru obliterated him when I used Bankai. So how come after the fight I felt as if I had been the one to lose? The voices of Hyoinmaru was no longer in my head, the sword of his body was no longer in my hand, and the the Ice crystals that had originally detained the Bount was no longer in sight. But how could this have happened? I remembered the feeling almost like it was still happening, which in some cases it still is. I felt empty, like a part of my soul had just been ripped out of my body, like someone had just managed to hit some of my spiritual pressure points and I was no longer a Soul Reaper. Even though these words are being said in my mind, no words could describe the emotion I'm feeling. The only one that could come even remotely close was despair, and even a word like that would be considered positive to what I'm feeling.

"Captain Histsugaya, have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" My thoughts came to a stop as I felt the glare of a cranky old man looking at me. "I apologize, Head Captain Yamamoto." I quickly said clutching my fists at my side. But I wasn't angry, no, I was sad. I was sad because of the next few words I would have to say that would end my life as a Captain as we know it. "I resign as Captain of the 10th Division." I spoke, well, stuttered. Something I haven't done ever since my Academy days as a delinquent. "I'm guessing you haven't considering your response..." Yamamoto replied as his glare softened. "I told you that resigning wouldn't be necessary." He finished with a sigh after having to repeat himself.

"But why not?"I asked him as my voice begin to raise with anger. "I'm not Soi Fon. I don't have the ability to exterminate an enemy with hand to hand combat." I told him and bit my bottom lip. "Without Hyoinmaru I'm..." I paused for a second to catch my breath. "Nothing." I whispered looking down. But I never heard a response because a loud obnoxious orange haired substitute came rushing inside.

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

"What's up gramps, you needed me for something?" I asked nervously and scratched the back of my hand. I was sitting on one of patios in the 6th division barracks talking with Rukia and Renji when a messenger came and told me I was wanted in Head Captain Yamamoto's office. It was bad enough that Zangetsu wasn't by my side anymore, I didn't need someone else rubbing it in my face. But in this moment out the corner of my eye I noticed Toshiro standing there with a heated expression across his face that even scared me a little bit. "Ichigo..." Old Captain Yamamoto spoke in a deep voice that gave me chills. "Um..am I interrupting something? You know I can come back at a later time.." I started and tried to sneak my way out of the room but was unfortunately caught red-handed. "No, you aren't interrupting. You were actually supposed to be here 10 minutes ago." Yamamoto told me with a dangerously low tone. "Oh- Well you see what had happened was-" I began until I was interrupted by a young white haired Captain.

"Never mind explaining, just get in here so the Head Captain can speak to us." Toshiro told me without even glancing my direction. I could already tell he was serious so without pressing an argument I closed the door behind me and walked into the Head Captain's office and stood in front of his desk along side Toshiro.

"Well now where do I start.." Yamamoto wondered as he began to stroke his beard once more. His beard gave me the creeps for some reason it was abnormally long and it could probably break a world record if he wanted with its length. But I didn't understand why I was here when I should be talking with someone from the 12th Division. My main goal now was to bring Zangetsu back, after fighting Kariya my body felt incomplete and I had barely recovered. Yet no matter how many people I asked to help me in recovering Zangetsu they all seemed to be clueless. But the only thing that kept my body at somewhat ease was the fact that Toshiro was in the same situation. Having heard about it from Renji, Toshiro's Zanpakuto was missing as well. Which gave me a sign of relief though finding his Zanpakuto wasn't on my agenda, Zangetsu was.. but having Hichigo powerless did give me comfort. Though, I had to constantly put up with his complaining and demanding of his 'outstanding abilities' be back. But that was one thing I couldn't quite grasp is if my Zanpakuto was gone..how come my hollow wasn't as well? I mean, if I became half hollow while not only gaining my soul reaper powers back then wouldn't my hollow be part of Zangetsu? And if that's true then wouldn't Hichigo be gone as well? That would probably be the only thing I thought would be good coming from this.

* * *

(3rd Person)

"Now, back to the matters at hand." Yamamoto paused and began to relax himself. "After fighting with the Bounts both of you have lost your Zanpakuto spirits. With that being said after checking back with the Captain of the 12th Division it seems as if there's no way we can contact your fallen spirits - with this being the first time we've ever encountered a situation quite like this one we aren't sure how to fix it." The Head Captain calmly said with ease.

Both of the wind seemed to be knocked out Ichigo and Toshiro's body and their mouths grew wide and open. Toshiro had a feeling that this would happen but just hearing the news out loud from Yamamoto made him feel even more heartbroken. While on the other hand Ichigo continued to stare at the floor lifeless. He promised himself he wouldn't give up hope, he would do anything in his power to regain his former Zanpakuto..but being told that he should give up trying to get him back was basically crushing his dreams of ever becoming an official Soul Reaper instead of just a worthless Substitute.

"But, we do have some good news." Captain Yamamoto said. Ichigo and Toshiro both looked up at him in amazement. "What could be good about something as terrible as this?" They both thought to themselves.

"I have a proposition for you both." Captain Yamamoto told them. He slowly stood up and walked towards his large closet and pulled out a key to unlock the lock and then pulled out a large heavy box sealed with a white bow on the top.

"W-What's that?" Ichigo asked with curiosity. "Its your new.." He began and opened up the box slowly. "Zanpaukto.." He spoke calmly.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! I really hope you guys liked it and don't forget to fave, review, and follow. I promise you won't regret it and who knows I might even post the second chapter tomorrow. You'll just have to wait and see xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy early Thanksgiving everyone! First off I would like to apologize on how long its taken for the second chapter. I've had some family issues that I've been working out so I hadn't had the time to write. I apologize for that and in the future if anything happens I promise to let you all know before-hand. Thank you all for the faves, follows, and reviews. Please continue them, it really does let me know that you guys are interested in what I'm posting . I also want to encourage you all to leave me some constructive criticism, I want this story to be the best it can be so anything that could**** help me become a better writer, don't hesitate to post it. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and since I did make you guys wait a while I tried to make this one a little lengthy. Oh, and please pm me if you have a question or if you may have some ideas you'd like to share with me. (Just a heads up, line breaks are transitions from POV's and these:** x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **are the changes in scenes and possibly pov's as well but not all the time. **

* * *

Chapter 2:_ Second Chances_

"But Head Captain..is that even possible?" Toshiro asked nervously. The young Captain was confused as and curious on what he meant by 'new Zanpakuto'. "If memory serves me right, Zanpakuto were created based on the soul of their master. which meant it was impossible for a soul reaper to take another Zanapkuto and brand it to his soul...but wouldn't it make more sense for the Head Captain to already know this?" Toshiro thought to himself as his heart rate began to pick up. He stared at the box waiting for it to be opened. But as soon as he began to open it he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me sir but you're late for the Captain's meeting..do you want me to post pone it?" The female voice spoke through the door before she was interrupted by a grumpy voice.

"No that's quite alright Hishagaki, I'll be there just give me a minute." The Head Captain cleared his throat and said. "Yes, sir." The faint voice replied and left.

"Now, where was I?" The Head Captain asked in a surprisingly calm state. Ichigo shook his head and sighed."Thanks Captain but no thanks, I can't waist anymore tim. I need to find Zangetsu." Ichigo started as he turned on his heel and was about leave until he noticed a tick mark on the head of a Captain. "Whoa, are you okay Toshiro?" Ichigo asked as he raised an eyebrow and reached out to touch the white haired captain until his hand was swapped away. "I told you for the millionth time its Captain Hitsugaya!" He yelled angrily. "And stop your blabbering and listen to what the Head Captain is saying. He didn't bring us here to comment on our appearance, this is serious business Ichigo Kurosaki." Toshiro told him in a softer tone that stunned both of them. Ichigo cleared his throat and decided to keep quiet for the remainder of the time.

"Well as you may have noticed I do not have the time for long drawn out explanations at the moment." The Head Captain began as he opened the box to reveal two sword holders wrapped in red and blue table cloths. "But that is not my place. Its up to you two to find out the stories that lies behind these souls." He paused and presented them with their swords. Ichigo and Toshiro's body froze in mid drift and they reached out to take the cloth-wrapped sword handles. Ichigo taking the red and Toshiro with the blue. "So you're telling us you want us to communicate with these - things?" Ichigo asked uncertain. "With all due respect Head Captain Yamamoto these can't be the Zanpakuto...I mean, where are their swords at?" He asked with curiosity feeling the brink of his eyes.

"Like I said, it's up to the two of you to find out. Now if you excuse me I have a meeting to attend to." Yamamoto began as he started to exit the room. "Oh, Captain do I need to-?" Toshiro started but was stopped with a dismissive wave from the Head Captain. "That is not needed, I've already asked your Lieutenant to take your place in the meeting. Your main focus now should be to revive your new Zanpakuto, that is your top secret mission. As for you too Kurosaki." Yamamoto told them and exited the room. "What is he thinking?" Ichigo muttered out loud to himself before receiving an ice cold glare from Toshiro.

* * *

"Thinking about it now, I don't think I've ever actually just talked to Zangetsu before." Ichigo said calmly as he walked through the barraks of 1st division looking for a quiet place to train in. After what seemed like forever Ichigo managed to spot a private tanning grounds. Ignoring the warning signs that read 'Only 1st Division members allowed here.' and 'Outsiders are not allowed without permission' Ichigo opened up the sliding door to the Dojo and quietly closed it behind him. Walking to the center of the Dojo, Ichigo sat down on the hard wood floor and let out a soft sigh. He unwrapped the red table cloth to reveal the handle of the where a Zanpakuto's sword used to be. But unlike how Zangetsu's sword holder was, this one had a red handle unlike any other one he's ever seen before. "Okay, here it goes..." Ichigo told himself calmly as he held the sword holder in his clutches and began to concentrate.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

This was my fate. I knew what it would be from the start, I can't believe I didn't reade the signs from before. I would be living in this cruel world for eternity, eternally unhappy was what anyone else would call it. Why did this have to happen to me? I didn't do anything wrong, I was simply teaching my master a lesson. He mistreated every single person he's ever met, so how could I have been the one punished instead? Okay, sure, maybe refusing to lend my master access to my powers was a little extreme. But he deserved it! Though, I would've never wanted him to die because of my actions. My breathing began to speed up as the tears began to pile down my face. Whoever started the rumor that Zanpakuto were nothing but tools and had no feelings what so ever deserved to be killed. This was basically what I did for enjoyment, think. I was banished from the world of the Zanpakuto after that faithful event so this was what I did in my past time. My body was surrounded by darkness, I hadn't seen the sunlight in over a century.

B-But, what was that?

There it goes again.

It feels like a spark of electricity of some sort. "Just calm down. You're probably just imagining something." I tried to calm myself down after the failed attempts of trying to shake this feeling. It felt as if something was trying to connect with me. Could this be - a soul? "N-No, that's impossible. I was banished from the Zanpakuto world, I was no longer able to be used by a Soul Reaper." I continued to tell myself in hopes of comforting me. "And if someone wanted to use me as a Zanapkuto they would've done it a long time ago." I repeated in my head and began to shake uncomfortably when I felt the electricity hit me again. But this time it wasn't electricity, but instead it was reiatsu.

"H-Hello, who's there?!" I asked loudly in hopes of getting a response. "Please if anyone's there I beg of you to lend me your strength so I may get out of here!" I bellowed loudly in hopes of something as simple as a 'Okay'. But instead I received nothing. Minutes quickl yfelt like hours and I knew whoever was trying to rescue me had lost hope.

"Please, I swear to you...If you help me get out of this I will protect you for the rest of my life!" I spoke loudly into the darkness. But this time I fell the spike in reiatsu once more and I knew someone was out there, there was no point in denying it any longer. I slowly opened my eyes once more and noticed that my body had been moving and at the end of the dark tunnel was a bright light that I was moving closer and closer to...

* * *

"I felt the spike of spiritual pressure come from the Dojo!" I heard a yell from outside the screen doors and my heart sank with nervousness.

"What? That's impossible, no one is supposed to be in there without permission from the Head Captain and he's in a Captain's meeting!"

"Don't look me at me, I didn't do it. There's an intruder in there!" Another voice yelled and I could hear their footsteps come closer to the door.

"If you're in there I suggest you show yourself!" A voice shouted from a distance and in an instant I knew it was my time to run. I immediately shot up from the floor and ran out the back sliding door. "Damn, I didn't realize I had let out that much spiritual pressure to be noticed!" I mentally yelled at myself as I began to run out of the 1st Division barracks. "I knew I should've taken those training lessons on reiatsu control from Byakuya er- Captain Kuchki." I thought to myself and continued running until the voices of the Soul Reapers were no longer around.

After what seemed to be an hour of running I noticed the scenery around me begin to change and I was no longer walking through the 1st Division, instead - a deep and empty forest.

"That's odd, I don't remember this being around here." I spoke out calmly and continued to walk through it. "Uh, Hey..Is anyone here?" I called out and ran my fingers through my bright orange hair. "Guess not." I whispered to myself and gripped the table cloth tightly. "W-Wait?! Where's the sword thingy at?" I panicked and began checking my pockets profusely in hopes of finding it.

"I can't do anything right, Yamamoto's gonna kill me!" I grimaced out of frustration and kicked a nearby stump but was welcomed with grueling pain on my foot. "Ugh, I forgot I'm not wearing my tennis shoes anymore." I muttered to myself and tried to walk off the pain. The forest had quickly changed and it appeared to be no longer dark and gloomy as I thought it was, bur instead it actually gave off a warm feeling. "Thinking about it now, This could be a great place to train in." I mentally noted as I continued to walk through it.

"Wait, what's that noise..it can't be..." I heard the sound of rustling water and began to pick up speed in hopes of locating it "A hot spring, yes!" I yelled happily and wasted no time stripping myself of my Kimono and undergarments and jumped into the hot spring. Prior to the battle with Byakuya Kuchki, Yoruichi told me that every hot spring that has ever been found in the Soul Society has healing abilities just like the one I was in. The only downfall was that there was only 3 in existence.

Time continued to move as I continued to swim in the heavenly waters of the hot spring. I still had some cuts and bruises in result of the fight with Kariya so those healed in almost an instant and I hadn't fell this good in months.

"You must be enjoying the water." My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a monstrous voice speak.

"Yes, this is exactly what I needed!"

"Huh, who-?" I started and turned around in the water to be faced with a large gleaming black dragon with some of the most unwelcoming red eyes I've ever ever seen. It seemed as if they were staring into my very soul. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I started to scream and tried my best to climb out of the water but the stone hedges were a little too sturdy in my state and all my attempts failed.

* * *

I couldn't help but let out a kind giggle when looking at the oranged hair boy freak out inside of the hot spring. "Please, just calm down and let me explain everything." I started and began to walk closer to the hot spring but was halted by the young teenager. "NO, don't come anywhere near me!" He told me as his eyes seemed to be getting bigger and bigger with every step that I took.

"You call yourself a Shinigami yet you're too scared to face me - a possible enemy?" I teased him with a smirk.

"I don't even know you."

"That's not the point!"

I huffed slightly at his remark and smirked showing my fangs which seemed to frighten him a little bit. "Who are you and what do you want with me?!" He asked me annoyed.

"I could be asking you the same question. You were the genius that summoned me!" I glared at him angrily. "Aren't you the-?" He began and his eyes started to widen.

"Yes, I'm your Zanpakuto and I assume you're my new master that released me." I spoke with ease and walked to edge of the hot spring. "Please, don't be frightened of me because I have no intentions of hurting my savior." I told him and sighed. "What is your name, Master?" I asked him calmly with a genuine smile, at least that's what I thought it was. "Kurosaki Ichigo..." He told me eyeing me up and down. "Yours?" He motioned to me and I shook my head and laughed. "You're asking for my name? Are you sure you're a Shinigami?" I asked him curiously. How pathetic of him, didn't he know that it was the Master's job to learn my name.

I looked up at him in hopes of trying to read him but instead I got nothing but a confused and empty stare. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?" I asked him and he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah, its my job to learn your name right?" He looked at me with a cheeky smile. "I'm sorry about that but um, could you hand me my clothes..I'm getting a little pruny in here." Ichigo asked me . I nodded while moving my nose under the heap of his Kimono and undergarments and threw them towards him with my nose. "No disrespect but could you possibly turn around?" He asked me and I blushed slightly but luckily I wasn't in my human form so he couldn't tell. I respectively turned around and waited for him to get dressed.

"I'm done now...But you aren't off the hook just yet. I need to ask you some questions."

"You may but let's go somewhere quiet to talk." I replied and began walking.

"But isn't this place already quiet?" He asked and a tick mark appeared on the back of my head along with some steam that just so happened come from my nostrils. "Are you trying to get on my last nerves?!" I asked him annoyed, one thing about me was I had a tiny bit of anger management problems. "No sir." He responded and I began to shake with anger. "EXCUSE ME?!" I turned around to face him angrily and he looked at me confused. "What did I do?!" Ichigo asked me and I realized my mistake. I chuckled and simply replied with a 'never mind' and continued walking with him tagging along behind me._ Well, when he learns my name I guess he'll learn my gender as well._

* * *

I lead Ichigo to a nearby spot where the floor was cleared out, an ideally great spot for a camper to set up camp to be specific. "You said we were going somewhere quiet, I didn't expect that place to still be in the forest.." Ichigo commented bluntly and I let out a loud sigh. "This is **your** inner world not mine bonehead!" I replied with an annoyed expression. "This is my inner world?" He asked me and I calmly nodded as I watched him look around. "But my old inner world-" He started until I cut him off. "Inner worlds aren't the same with everyone Zanpakuto" I told him and looked up into his eyes. We both sat down on the soft green grass and my tail swayed from side to side. "Which is what leads me into my first question...You already had a zanpakuto?" I questioned him and he nodded in return. "So, I'm not your first..interesting." I told him with a sigh and he looked up at me.

"I was hoping I could ask you some questions as well.." Ichigo started and began to think solemnly. "Do you know anything about my old Zanpakuto Zangetsu?!" He began to get louder with every word he said. "Surely you Zanpakuto talk - right?" He asked me and I sighed. "No, I'm sorry I have no idea about what happened to your Zanpakuto. To tell you the truth I'm just as lost as you are." I replied and looked at the ground. "But tell me - how did you release me from my dungeon?" I asked him calmly. "Oh - well all I did was take your sword holder and released my reiatsu into it." He responded. "It was what Toshiro told me to do, apparently that's how he used to contact Hyoinmaru." He told me with a smile.

"But wait, why did you just say dungeon? You were in jail or something?"

"Never mind that, that's another story from a different time."

"What I'm trying to figure out is how did I become your Zanapkuto if you already have one." I grimaced. "No, I _had_ one. My old Zanapkuto, Zangetsu disappeared after I battled a guy named Kariya." He replied. "I'm not familiar with that name Kariya but how did your Zanpakuto vanish?" I asked him. "Well that's what _I'm_ trying to figure out." He told me with a sigh."He was someone I really admired and we went through so much together! He was my partner - a friend of mine! And now he's gone and I can't find him anywhere. How does anyone expect me to continue to be a Soul Reaper?" Ichigo told me and put his face in his hands. "No offense to you but starting a whole new pact with a Zanpakuto won't be easy for me.." He told me and I shook my head. "No need to apologize I understand the position your in, I really do." I told him. "But you saved me and I promise you as your new partner I vow to protect you." I looked up at him and did my best to conjure up a friendly smile in hopes of not looking menacing.

"Thank you, I appreciate it..I really do."

"You're very welcome, Master."

"Oh, and who do you have here?" We both heard someone ask and quickly turned to a white figure standing a couple of feet away from us..that looked just like..my Master?

* * *

**That's all folks! Next Chapter we will meet Toshiro's Zanpakuto and if you're wondering, yes, you guys won't find out the name of the Zanpakuto until both masters do! Also I like to bounce back every once in a while from Japaneese terms and English terms, I hope I'm not bothering anyone with that. See you guys soon xoxo**


End file.
